


Sora and Minnie

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loving home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Michael and Lucifer decide today is the day, are excited to adopt someone new into the family. With a family of girls, one seven, one a teenager, they have decided on adopting a baby. However, destiny has a way of making sure everything falls into place. Everything happens for a reason. Especially to Nina who experiences her first crush.





	

  

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael sat nervously in the orphanage he kept tapping his foot nervously, he was waiting for Lucifer so they can meet some of the children. Michael and Lucifer were looking adopting a new child. Michael and Lucifer had decided on a baby, Since they were blessed with an almost seven-year-old and a teenager, the only one they didn’t have was a newborn. 

 

Lucifer walked in rushing because he was late, and Michael smiled standing up. 

 

“Hello.” Michael laughed as Lucifer hugged and kissed him. The secretary eyed them in slight disgust but remained quiet with the money in her pocket. 

 

“Hello, sorry I’m late,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“It’s okay.” Michael smiled as Lucifer fixed himself, having run here in a fancy suit, it was funny to see him all tousled.

 

“Have you gone in yet?” Lucifer asked michael shook his head no. “Why not?”

 

“I wanted to meet them with you,” Michael spoke as Lucifer nodded taking his hand, the secretary opened the door to the back and they walked in. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Michael stared down at a large nursery, staring down at the eight babies asleep in each individual beds. They were beautiful and peaceful, fast asleep. When one fussed a young woman would come and collect them. 

 

“They are all so precious,” Michael whispered as Lucifer looked at him. “I wouldn’t even know how to decide.” 

 

“...Well...do you want a girl or a boy?” Lucifer spoke as Michael turned to him. 

 

“...Girl.” Michael turned to him. “Since we have two girls. What do you think?” 

 

“I agree,” Lucifer spoke taking his hand. “I’d love another girl.” 

 

“So...then...we should start looking at Girls.” Michael breathed when screaming made them turn to the door. A baby was sobbing being brought in by a social worker handing off the girl to a worker as a small boy maybe seven years old was kicking and punching at the two security guards at the place. 

 

“LET HER GO!” The boy screamed so full of rage and anger. “LET HER GO!” 

 

“Take him.” The woman holding the baby stated to the security guards. “Take him to his room.”

 

“GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! GIVE HER TO ME RIGHT NOW!” The boy screamed before biting the security guards hand he tried to get to his sister. 

 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” The guard raised his hand to hit him but Lucifer grabbed the man’s hand jerking it back. The man fell to his knees as the boy looked on in surprise. 

 

“What are you-” The guard started but Michael leaned down to the boy. 

 

“Are you okay?” Michael spoke, as the boy seemed taken back by the words he was being spoken to. 

 

“...No.” The boy spoke wiping his anger tears. “T-They are taking my sister. I-I promised to protect her.”

 

“My dear, you can protect her. They just want to get her fed and cleaned up.” Michael took his hand softly, which the boy calmed. 

 

“B-But they won’t give her back.” The boy sobbed. “They want to adopt her away, everyone wants babies...they won’t want me.” 

 

“I won’t let that happen,” Michael spoke squeezing his hand. 

 

“Adults promise a lot of things.” The boy spoke. 

 

“Well. This isn’t an Adult promise.” Michael moved to hold out his pinky. The boy was taken back but softly snagged his pinky. “...I promise you and your sister will not be separated for long…Just let them take care of them.”

 

“...Okay.” The boy sniffed as he moved to look at his baby sister, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be back okay? I promise.”    
  
The baby continued to sob and cry as the worker softly took her away. The boy watched her go but Michael could tell the boy was trying not to chase after her. Michael softly watched the boy, before his eyes moved to Lucifer. 

 

“Why don’t you go with the nice man to your room, and I promise you will see your sister again once your sister is all cleaned up okay,” Michael spoke as the boy hesitantly nodded before a social worker led him away. Michael stood turning to look at Lucifer, holding himself as Lucifer let the guard go. The guard growled at Lucifer but said nothing heading down the hall in the opposite direction. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” A social worker spoke. “He’s a little spitfire, that boy.” 

 

“The guard had no right to almost hit him,” Lucifer commented. 

 

“He will be punished accordingly. Especially from a kid that just lost his mother.” The social worker explained. “....Mom died complications of childbirth. No parents, father or family members to speak of. They were surrendered to the state.”

 

“....” Michael turned to Lucifer watching as the social worker excused herself. “That poor boy. Losing his mom. Then getting his sister taken away.”

 

“It’s hard to adopt siblings,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“....Is it?” Michael turned to him as Lucifer eyed him. “I mean, They just need the space...and I mean...we have a mansion.” 

 

“...” Lucifer eyed him as Michael blinked innocently. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nina’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lilith sat with Nina helping her draw as Emma watched the kids while Michael and Lucifer were out. Emma was texting in the kitchen cooking some cookies, which Nina thought she was good at. Emma wanted to be a chef and she was good, really good. 

 

Emma liked to cooking, she would always make the kids some special foods and get their opinions. Nina always liked them. Benji was a bit of a butt and would  _ say _ it was gross but normally helped himself to Jesse’s plate. 

 

Emma was in the middle of cooking when the front door opened. 

 

“That must be daddy Michael and big brother,” Lilith spoke getting up, Nina stood as well to follow. “Did you want to spend the night?”

 

“No, I am trying to convince Daddy Castiel to get me a Hamster. This is an everyday commitment kind of thing.” Nina spoke. “Today's the day he catches me crying because I’m  _ lonely. _ ”

 

“Ah,” Lilith stated understanding. “But  _ are _ you lonely?”

 

“Lonely for a Hamster,” Nina commented when she turned to the door to see An Asian boy had walked in with Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer holding a baby carrier the blanket covering it and the boy looked around amazed at the mansion. The boys brown eyed moved to Nina...who stood in complete awe. 

 

The boy barely acknowledged her with his eyes, as Emma walked out stopping seeing the two new children. 

 

“Everyone this is Sora and his baby sister. She doesn’t have a name yet.” Michael spoke revealing the small bundle in the carrier. She was a chubby baby with a small bit of hair, fast asleep. “This...is the surprise we had for you tonight.”

 

“This is your new brother and sister,” Lucifer spoke as Lilith beamed looking at Emma. 

 

“Sora, this is your Sister Emma, and your Aunt Lilith.” Michael kneeled down. 

 

“It’s okay if you call me sister too.” Lilith beamed. 

 

“Who's that?” Sora asked looking at Nina for the first time in her life was dead silent. 

 

“I-I…” Nina choked out. 

 

“This is a family friend Nina. We are all very close. We all consider each other family.” Michael stated.

 

“Y-You don’t have to.” Nina choked out quickly as every gave her a look. 

 

“Why don’t I bring you to your new room?” Michael spoke to Sora as Sora hesitated. 

 

“Will my sister be in the room too?” Sora asked. 

 

“No, sweetie,” Michael spoke, as Sora looked upset. “You’ll never be able to sleep. She will cry all the time.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Sora hesitated. 

 

“No sweetie. I promise you can visit your sister anytime you want. But You need your space too.” Michael softly touched his hand. “She is just down the hall a bit, closer to me and Lucifer’s room so we can hear her cry.”

 

“...” Sora said nothing. 

 

“...How about this. Your room will be down the hall near Lilith’s and Emma’s. But we will make a bed in your sister's room till your comfortable okay?” Michael reasoned. “That way if your sister keeps waking you up, you can always go back into your room.”

 

“...Okay.” Sora caved as Michael walked away holding his hand. 

 

“Come on, Nina,” Lucifer spoke. “Time to take you home.” 

 

“I-I…” Nina spoke watching him go. What...was this...pounding in her chest? What was this nervous anxiety? Why couldn’t she  _ think _ or  _ speak _ ? Lucifer softly led her away as Nina continued to watch him go till she was outside and he was no longer able to be seen. 

 

There was only one natural conclusion to why she had clammy hands, nervous and her heart was pounding looking at Sora.

 

...He was a  _ witch. _

 

Yeah…

 

...that had to be it.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael woke to the sound of the baby crying, he hadn’t named her yet and had been calling her Doe. Her big doe eyes which blinked when she cried, her cute sobs. Lucifer moved but Michael placed a hand on his arm. 

 

“I got it, babe, you got a work in the morning,” Michael mumbled as he got up. 

Michael walked into the baby’s room. Sora whimpered trying to sleep but the baby’s cries made Sora unable to. Michael came in softly picking her up, the baby whimpered and fussed which Michael smiled down at her. Moving to grab a bottle from the mini fridge, he shook it before heating it up. Sora sat up unable to go back to sleep as Michael moved to sit in the rocker in the baby room they had spent two weeks of setting it up. 

 

Sora sighed once she started sucking on the bottle, Sora moved to lay back down on the blow-up, as Michael smiled softly at him.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay in the room?” Michael asked as Sora nodded weakly in his attempt to go back to sleep. Michael gave him a loving look before glancing down at his baby girl. 

 

“...I promised my mom I would look out for her.” Sora spoke as Michael glanced up. “...I promised.”

 

“I know,” Michael stated. “...but you can from the comfort of your own bed….I’m sure your mother would want you to get a good night sleep too, you’re still growing. She would want you big and strong.” 

 

“...” Sora said nothing, as Michael turned his attention to his daughter who hungrily drank the bottle. Michael glanced up seeing Sora standing in front of him. “You promise to look after her?”

 

“....I will.” Michael stated as Sora hesitantly moved to the door. “And I promise your mom to look after you too.” 

 

“...” Sora nodded with a soft smile before heading to his room for the first time, Michael glanced down at his daughter who was now drifting out of sleep. Michael smiled starting to rock her softly. Putting down Doe, watching as her chest moved in sleep. Michael pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving the baby’s room. Giving one check on Sora who was fast asleep in the king guest room, they hadn’t planned on taking home another child so his room wasn’t ready. 

 

They had ordered a smaller bed, as well as some needed stuff to make it a kids room instead of an Adult’s room. Michael had planned to take Sora to get some stuff, Michael eyed the sleeping boy before closing the door and heading back into the room. Lucifer was already up getting dressed for work which Michael sighed just wanting five more minutes to snuggle. 

 

Michael came up behind him, holding him tightly Lucifer sucked in air as he turned to nuzzle into his mate. 

 

“Thank you for agreeing to adopt them,” Michael spoke as Lucifer chuckled. 

 

“How could I not agree? He’s exactly like me when we were younger.” Lucifer stated pressing kisses to his head. “Hot head with an attitude.” 

 

“...” Michael raised his head pressing him into a loving kiss. “Do you  _ have _ to go to work today?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lucifer sighed annoyed with himself. “But...I can be late.” He offered Michael as Michael beamed. 

 

“....Hmm.” Michael teased wrapping his arms around his neck. “...How can we  _ make  _ you late?”

 

“I can think of a few things.” Lucifer hummed scooping up Michael who broke into laughter, Lucifer shushed him before they moved to the bed. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sora’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora eyed his eyes, the room was elegant, and not really child oriented. Sora sat up pausing when he saw the children’s clothes for the day on the end of his bed. Taking them, he eyed the new clothes, before getting up to put them on.

 

Sora came out of his room, hearing the soft crying of his baby sister, he didn’t know why he hoped it was his mother when he opened the nursery door. 

 

“Good morning,” Michael spoke as he changed her. Sora watched him with a nod, as Sora moved to sit on the rocker. Michael eyed him as Sora watched Michael changing his sister. 

 

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Sora asked.

“...no,” Michael spoke when he picked her up, Sora took in the beautiful onesie his mother would have liked. The beautiful blues. “We thought, maybe you should.” 

 

Sora looked surprised as Michael took a seat next to him, Michael was rocking her as she looked making little grunting noises as she took everything in.

 

“Me?” Sora asked as Michael nodded.

 

“I didn’t know your mother, but I think you would know what name would go perfectly for our little doe,” Michael spoke as Sora eyed his baby sister. 

 

“....Why?” Sora asked. “Why do you care what my mother would have wanted?”

 

“Because...she gave me you two,” Michael spoke. “I owe her very much for trusting me and my family with you…”

 

“She didn’t have a say. She died.” Sora snapped as Michael shook his hand. 

 

“Of course she had a say,” Michael spoke as he softly took Sora’s hand. “Do you think it was just a coincidence that Lucifer and I had gone to the home that day? I almost canceled because Lucifer didn’t show up. We were trying to go for the last three days. We could have gone and come home with a child and never met you.” 

 

“...” Sora said nothing as Michael softly moved to hug the child. 

 

“Sora, you are amazing, I can feel I was meant to love you. I want to learn so much about the young boy your mother raised.” Michael stated as Sora felt tears sliding down his face. Sora softly held him sobbing into his chest. 

 

“I think you're nice...but I miss my mommy.” Sora sobbed. 

 

“Of course you are allowed,” Michael spoke. “Don’t ever be sorry for missing her or wanting her back, okay?” Sora nodded before his belly gurgled as his sister giggled making him pull back to look at her. Sora smiled at her as she looked around blinking. “How about we get you something to warm that belly okay?” 

 

“...Okay.” Sora sniffed wiping his tears. 

 

“Whatever you want.” Michael pressed him into another hug before they headed towards the kitchen. 

 

“....Minnie.” Sora spoke, as Michael turned. “I think she looks like a Minnie.” Sora sniffed. 

 

“....Minnie, it is.” Michael looked at the little girl, smiling at her before he happily moved to make Sora something to eat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
